Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation
The , known as in the anime, is an arc from Part II of the series. This arc sees the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War, specifically the battle against the Impure World Reincarnation. It spans through volumes 55 to 59,Retsu no Sho, page 74 or more specifically, covers chapters 516 to 559 of the manga and episodes 261 to 270, and also picks from 272 to 289 of the Naruto: Shippūden anime and later picks up from episodes 296 to 310, and 312 to 321. The six episodes of the Power arc, along with two others, were shown in the interim. This arc is preceded by the Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown and followed by the Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax. Summary The War Commences The first battle to happen in the war began when Kankurō and the Surprise Attack Division find Muta Aburame, a member of Anko's search team. However, what the division did not know was that Muta was captured by Kabuto's Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon and has been placed under Sasori's control with his insect jar filled with Deidara's Explosive Clay. Though Zaji almost got himself killed to save who he thought was an injured comrade despite Muta pleading him not to come closer, Kankurō quickly saved Zaji. Ittan then gets them to safety by lowering the ground before Deidara detonated the explosive clay and killed Muta. In response, Sasori sends Muta's fellow enslaved team-mates Ranka and Tokuma Hyūga to attack as Shin and Deidara emerge from hiding with Kankurō correctly deducing that Sasori was with them and behind the initial attacks. Vowing to make the Akatsuki pay for pitting them against their friends, Omoi launches himself to Deidara, but the attack is revealed to a feint as his intended target was the chakra strings controlling Ranka and Tokuma. Kankurō then quickly attached his own chakra strings with Sasori's to pull him down while telling Ittan to raise the ground. Now exposed, Sasori uses Shin as a puppet as the Allied ninja realised the deceased Root ninja is stuffed with explosives with Kankurō and Omoi managing to contain the explosion. Furious that brother was used as a bomb, Sai knocked down Sasori and Deidara, who were captured by Kankurō. After seeing the picture finished in Sai's picture book, Shin's ties to the world were severed and he could pass on, breaking the summoning bind. Chūkichi was returning to reinforce Deidara and Sasori. Sasori is then released from the summoning thanks to Kankurō telling him he was immortalised by the puppets he created. With the new found information about release the reincarnated ninja by freeing the soul, Kankurō prepares his team to launch their ambush. Elsewhere, Tobi meets up with Kabuto, who managed to defeat and capture Anko Mitarashi. Though sensing Sasori and Shin's release from his technique, Kabuto still has a good feeling about how things are going according to plan as he tells Tobi to go ahead to the front lines while he stays hidden and focuses on his technique. Gazing at Anko, Tobi realises that Kabuto led her near his location in the hopes that he and Allied Shinobi Forces would take each other out. However, though Kabuto believes he is using him, Tobi quietly states that it is vice-versa. The Seven Swordsmen Reunited Killer B attempts to teach Naruto how to use the Tailed Beast Ball, but Naruto cannot turn into the Nine-Tails because his bond with it is weak. The Eight-Tails then explained to Naruto that whenever he uses the Nine-Tails' chakra he stocks his own and the Nine-Tails can steal it, in the end Naruto could lose it all and die if he uses the chakra constantly, and using shadow clones speeds up the process, making them useless. The Eight-Tails explained that he and B were able to compromise on how much chakra each would take from the other, eliminating the risk. Naruto decides to focus on his own skills with the Nine-Tails chakra, trying to perform the Rasengan using the fox's chakra shroud to make extra hands in lieu of shadow clones. Killer B notices the technique is similar to the Tailed Beast Ball, and upon learning it was created by the Fourth Hokage, he tells Naruto to keep on working on it. While the Surprise Attack Division were waiting for the incoming enemy force, they encountered Zabuza Momochi, Haku and two other ninja: Gari of Iwagakure's Explosion Corps and Pakura from Sunagakure. Haku was able to defend against the first attack and then attacks once he and the other reincarnated shinobi quickly realised their invincibility. When he and his Third Division arrive to stop them from killing, Kakashi engages Zabuza and Haku in brief chat over the two ninjas' impact on Naruto until Kabuto renders Zabuza's group into mindless killing machines to begin the attack. Though Kakashi said he got an idea of how to counter, Kabuto does not give him time to enact it as he has Gari and Pakura summon Zabuza's reincarnated team mates from his days as a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Though only most of them having their traditional blades, Zabuza's Hiding in Mist Technique enables them to slaughter about a dozen more Allied shinobi. Kakashi developed a plan involving Ensui Nara, Santa Yamanaka and Maki to trap Zabuza and end his Hiding in Mist Technique. However, Haku once more acts as a human shield for Zabuza, holding Kakashi in place so Zabuza can slash through them both. Kakashi survived being slashed and immediately countered, allowing Maki to immobilise the recovering Haku and Zabuza. Though the Hiding in Mist Technique ended as he planned, Kakashi expresses his rage about how Impure World Reincarnation is used in such unforgivable matter. At the Land Lighting, Gaara picks up the presence of Second Tsuchikage Mū with Concealed Sand Picture Cat. Kabuto decides to have Mū summon the reincarnated Second Mizukage, Third Raikage and Fourth Kazekage, the four curious of how they are even alive. The Fourth Kazekage explains to his fellow Kage that they were brought back by Impure World Reincarnation, detailing the technique's history while speculating their reincarnation to be Orochimaru's doing before noticing that they are all being watched by his son. Ao informs the Kage of the reincarnation of both their predecessors and famed powerful shinobi such as the Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumo. Enraged upon hearing of his father and his village's two infamous traitors being among the reincarnated, A decides to enter the battlefield but Tsunade keeps him from doing so. Shikaku Nara formulates battle plans with portions of the Second, Fourth and Fifth Divisions to assist the First Division which the Raikage approves. Elsewhere, arriving to what appears to be the hideaway of the countries' daimyō, Black Zetsu makes his move to take them but ends up alerting the guarding shinobi with the daimyō revealed to hidden elsewhere. Black Zetsu escapes from the guards and continues his objective. Mei Terumī and Chōjūrō accompany the Frost Daimyō while he is escorted to the safe house while putting him at ease that the repeated moving of the daimyō from one safe house to another to hinder the enemy's search for them. Clash of Wills At the Land of Lightning's Coast, Chōza Akimichi confronts Dan and Asuma Sarutobi while Hiashi Hyūga confronts his reincarnated brother, Hizashi Hyūga. Darui reluctantly decides to take on Kinkaku and Ginkaku, the treacherous Gold and Silver Brothers who betrayed Kumogakure in life, with Samui and her brother Atsui aiding him. However, the brothers unveil the Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths. A informs Tsunade that Kinkaku and Ginkaku are able to use Sage of Six Paths' tools as they ingested some Nine-Tails's chakra during a failed attempt to captured the unsealed tailed beast long ago. When Kinkaku tackles Atsui and Samui with the Kōkinjō, Ginkaku severs their pulled word souls with the Shichiseiken and placed them in the Benihisago. The siblings try to keep themselves quiet so not to use their most spoken word to get sucked into the Benihisago, but Atsui gets sealed once tricked into saying "hot" by Kinkaku creating a wave of fire with the Bashōsen. Ginkaku holds Samui hostage to have Darui drop his weapon, only to slice Kinkaku's arm and aims his Storm Release: Laser Circus on Ginkaku to free Samui. But as Kinkaku kicks his sliced arm wrapped with Kōkinjō at him to pull out his soul word, Darui is horrified to find Samui sealed despite her silence and that he will suffer her fate if silent for too long. Though he knew not to say it, his attempt to defend against the brothers' notion that he is pawn of the Raikage forced Darui to say a word that has a similar pronunciation to "dull". Luckily, he manages to escape the sealing when his apology habit changed his most spoken from "dull" to "sorry". Knocking Ginkaku into the Kōkinjō while commandeered both the Shichiseiken and the Benihisago, Darui uses the Ginkaku's most used word, "Kinkaku", to seal him away. This causes Kinkaku to assume a six-tailed pseudo-jinchūriki form to demolish the First Division, with A seeing the only way to stop the rampaging monster is to seal him in the only item of the Sage of Six Paths Kumo managed to keep from the brothers: the Kohaku no Jōhei. Mabui uses her Heavenly Transfer Technique to send Darui the sealing pot while receiving aid from Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka as they use their Formation Ino–Shika–Chō to restrain Kinkaku long enough for Darui to seal him in the Kohaku no Jōhei. At the Land of Hot Water, Chūkichi receives back-up from a team consisting of Hanzō, Chiyo, and Kimimaro to fight the Surprise Attack Division. Hearing their arrival, with Deidara demanding his allies to save him, Kankurō's team attempt to fall back when Hanzō summons his salamander Ibuse to paralyse Surprise Attack Division. Hanzō is stopped from killing Kankurō by the arrival of his old enemy Mifune and his division. Mifune fights Hanzō, impeding him of using ninjutsu by attacking when he stops to weave hand seals. He remembers having fought Hanzō in his youth, and the two discuss their ideals during the fight. Hanzō decides to have faith in Mifune, and injures himself, creating an opening, and allowing Mifune's division to seal him. Back on the Land of Lightning's coast, Darui, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane go against Kakuzu and his heart monsters while Team Asuma fights their reincarnated teacher. However, while noting his students' growth, Asuma uses his Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique on a hesitant Chōji before Ino saves him. Despite Asuma's words for him to fight back, Chōji could not attack his mentor as Ino takes control of his body to fight in her team-mate's place. After being saved by his father and reminded of the oath forged among the Ino-Shika-Chō groups. Encouraged to fight without holding back, Chōji creates butterfly wings without the assistance of his clan's pills to others' amazement. Ino controls White Zetsu clones to hold Asuma long enough for Chōji and Shikamaru to hit and immobilise him. Before being sealed, Asuma thanks them and compliments them of their great teamwork. Chōji asks his team-mates to help him finish the war once and for all to which they happily agree. Escaping Jinchūriki and the Fall of Night Back at the Island Turtle, while training, Naruto suddenly sensed the Nine-Tails' chakra within the rampaging six-tailed Kinkaku far away from the temple. Wanting to investigate, Naruto was able to trick Killer B into letting him out but is confronted by Shibi Aburame and a team of Konoha ninja who try to persuade to explain what is happening back inside the temple. Despite Iruka Umino's attempted lie, Naruto assumes Sage Mode to force his way out of the Falls of Truth, getting caught in a Nara clan ninja's Shadow Imitation Technique before sensing the chakra of his friends and other ninja fighting. Having no choice, Iruka tells Naruto the truth that Tobi has declared war and reveals that they have been instructed to protect Naruto and Killer B from Tobi. After remembering his talk with Nagato, Naruto tells Iruka that his role is to stop the war and that he will endure the pain on his own. Despite Iruka's insistence, Naruto reminds his mentor that he was the first to recognise him for more than a jinchūriki and gave him his first forehead protector. Iruka stares down at the forehead protector and hands it to Naruto before using a barrier technique that is countered with his former student's Nine-Tails chakra. As Naruto puts his forehead protector back on, he finds a hidden note slips out from Iruka telling him to come back alive. Emerges from the Falls of Truth, B follows Naruto to keep him safe. Black Zetsu manages to find the location of the daimyō but finds himself fighting Mei Terumī and Daimyō Protection Squad. However, sensing Naruto and Killer B breaking out of the Self-Repairing Barrier covering the Island Turtle, Black Zetsu informs White Zetsu of the jinchūriki's escape. With this new information, Tobi deems the need to have the daimyō as bargaining chips for the jinchūriki no longer needed and decides to enter the front lines while giving Black Zetsu new orders to use guerilla tactics on Mei's group. Arriving to the Land of Lightning's coast as Darui and Kitsuchi's divisions have defeated all the White Zetsu and sealed most the reincarnated ninja, Kakuzu included, Tobi summons the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. As the statue fights Chōza, Chōji, and the other the allied shinobi, Tobi uses the opportunity to obtain the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei, containing the sealed Gold and Silver Brothers. Shikamaru realises Tobi actually set the event of the brothers' sealing, Tobi taking his prize as Shikamaru and Darui are saved from the statue by Chōji and Kitsuchi before it vanished. Learning of Tobi and the Demonic Statue's appearances on the battlefield along with Naruto and B leaving the Island Turtle, A leaves Shikaku in charge while he and Tsunade leave to stop the jinchūriki. As night approaches, Tobi states that his Eye of the Moon Plan will be commenced the next day. As night fall while he is heading to the battlefield, Naruto is dragged into his subconscious by the Nine-Tails as it chides Naruto for thinking he can handle both the war and Sasuke's hatred. However, Naruto is confident he can shoulder both of them and shocks the Nine-Tails with the intent to someday help the tailed beast with its own hatred. At Kiba Inuzuka's insistence, due to his overuse of his Byakugan, Neji Hyūga is sent from Fifth Division camp to Logistical Support and Medical Division compound where Sakura Haruno tends to his injuries. At this time, word has spread that ninja are being killed off in the compound despite the sensors not detecting an enemy presence and everyone reaches the conclusion that there is a spy among them. Sakura exposes the real spy as a White Zetsu posing as Neji. Interrogating the White Zetsu clone about how he was able to copy Neji right down to his chakra, Sakura realises that the clones can siphon a person's chakra and assume their form with no one able to tell the real ninja from a White Zetsu. As other ninja arrive to assist Sakura while she reports the information to headquarters, the real Neji is revealed to have never left the Fifth Division camp. At HQ, Shikaku receives the information and Ao informs him of chakras disappearing all over the divisions. Shikaku then begins to formulate a counter-measure against this imminent threat and find the imposters. By that time, A and Tsunade appear before the jinchūriki with the former having no intention to let Naruto go any further and resolving to kill him if needed to delay Tobi's plans. However, B halts his brother's attack as he reminds him of how they formed the A–B Combo and everything their been through including their time with their cousin and their confrontation with Naruto's father Minato Namikaze. Though Tsunade decides that Naruto can enter the war, A refuses to allow it before being taken down by B's Lightning Release: Lariat defeats his brother. B tells A that his and Naruto's powers don't come from them being jinchūriki, and that his brother's words, saying he is important to him, has made B surpass him. B also tells him that as long as he has people he cares about, he can overcome the tailed beast in him. B calls A as his sun, the person he cares about, and Naruto calls his parents his suns. Naruto tells A how he met both Minato and Kushina, and that they believed he could control the Nine-Tails. Tsunade states she will fight A if he continues his attempt to kill Naruto, but A charges towards Naruto who manages to successfully dodge A's top speed punch, saying he will not fail. A reveals he was just testing Naruto to see if he can avoid his punch and tells Naruto to get going. Back at HQ, Shikaku learns the only way to discover who are the White Zetsu clones is to have Naruto scatter his shadow clones at the locations as Nine-Tails Chakra can sense malice. But, knowing A will disapprove, Mabui doubts it will happen. A Katsuyu clone informs them of A letting Naruto enter the war. The Jinchūriki Enter The War The sun rises, marking the second day of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Tobi makes his move, having his own Six Paths of Pain composed of the reincarnated jinchūriki who have eyes that mirror Tobi's. Knowing Naruto can sense malice in the Nine-Tails form, Tobi knows that Naruto will be taking out the White Zetsu, saying that it is going along perfectly. Back at the Logistical Support and Medical Division compound, Shizune and Sakura learn the secrets about the White Zetsu, using the clone Sakura captured. Shizune reveals that the White Zetsu have the same DNA as Yamato, meaning they are altered plant clones of the First Hokage. A and Tsunade return to HQ and learn about the White Zetsu's clones being created from the First Hokage's cells. Believing that "Madara" developed a technique with her grandfather's cells to extend his life, Tsunade states there is no clue on how to defeat someone who is truly immortal. As Naruto and B head towards the battlefield, Shikaku contacts them telepathically through Inoichi's technique, telling them to search for the White Zetsu and explaining about Tobi, Kabuto and the reincarnated shinobi. Naruto and B come across a group of ninja heading back to "defend" HQ, but were revealed by Naruto to actually be a small force of White Zetsu. Naruto takes out a majority of them and summons Gamahiro to squish a merged white Zetsu and then to look out for more White Zetsu with B, while he sends his shadow clones to the other battlefields. When Nagato and Itachi Uchiha encounter Naruto and Killer B, Kabuto planned to capture and use them to further blackmail Tobi. The battle reveals some truth on Itachi's mission and much to his chagrin, Itachi learns that Sasuke has turned to Tobi instead of returning to Konoha. With this, the battle begins with Nagato (forcefully) summoning his bird and multi-headed dog monsters to battle Naruto. Joining in the fight, Itachi eventually activates his Mangekyō Sharingan. This causes the crow Itachi had placed inside Naruto comes out using Kotoamatsukami on Itachi, freeing him from Kabuto's control as he uses Amaterasu on Nagato and his summons. However, Kabuto responds by removing Nagato's personality to make him a more ideal weapon. When B enters his version 2 form to attack with Lightning Release: Lariat, Nagato uses the Preta Path's ability to absorb B's chakra. Regaining his vibrant apperance, Nagato grabs Naruto and begins to remove his soul. Naruto tries to escape by attacking Nagato with a Rasengan but he absorbs it. B tries to cut Nagato to save Naruto, but he stops him using the Asura Path ability and and almost succeeds in removing Naruto's soul and destroying B until Itachi intercepts with his his Susanoo and attacks the summonings' eyes making them disappear. Nagato proceeds to use Chibaku Tensei to trap the three but is stopped by the combined effort of Itachi's Yasaka Magatama, B's Tailed Beast Ball and Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken to destroy the sphere at the centre of the attack. As the smoke clears, Nagato finds himself impaled by Susanoo's Sword of Totsuka and his personality returns. Itachi then seals him but not before Nagato gives his last words to Naruto telling him that he was part of a trilogy that included Jiraiya and himself and to correct the wrongs that he had done during his lifetime. Once done sealing Nagato, Itachi then takes his leave to find Kabuto in order undo the Impure World Reincarnation. Seeing the youth weakened from using his Nine Tails Chakra Mode Itachi advises him not to overburden himself like he himself did and to remember those that are helping him as B tells the youth of the promise he made to Iruka. Itachi then incinerates the crow, as Shisui's eye can not be used for another decade and to ensure it would not fall into enemy hands; and Itachi then departs. Frustrated by losing Nagato and Itachi, Kabuto considers bringing out his trump card to compensate for the turn of events. The Fourth Division vs. The Kage Using the Dustless Bewildering Cover, Mū was able to infiltrate the Land of Lightning undetected until Gaara was able to locate him on the first day. Mū then summoned the Second Mizukage, the Third Raikage, and the Fourth Kazekage with the Fourth Division drawing the reincarnated Kage farther into the Land of Lightning while part of the division under Shikamaru broke off to aid Darui in his fight against Kinkaku in Land of Lightning's coast. Once the battle on the Land of Lightning's coast was won, with the First Division boxing their opponents from the rear, Gaara and Ōnoki engaged the Kage with their attacks countered by their respective predecessors. As Gaara comes into sight, his father is shocked to see that Gaara is no longer a jinchūriki as the two engage with their attacks cancelling each other out. However, by attempting to protect two of the other Kage from an aerial barrage, Gaara restrains his father, and his counters continue to fail in the face of Gaara's Shield of Sand. After Gaara learns the truth about his mother, seals his father, turning his attention to the Third Raikage and Second Mizukage with new determination as the two Kage envade him and. divulge their abilities. Meanwhile, Ōnoki follows Mū, who becomes invisible and states that Ōnoki is going to die if he doesn't call Gaara over. Ōnoki tells Mū not to underestimate him as he makes several clones. As the Mizukage overwhelms the their forces with his clam's mirage, Gaara spots Mū as he is about to be attack Ōnoki from behind before noticing a Rasengan behind the reincarnated Tsuchikage. Naruto's Planetary Rasengan misses at first, but then he manages to hit Mū with a second attack thanks to Gaara. Just as he is sealed by Gaara, Mū utters a warning yet is silenced once the seal is complete. After learning of Naruto's resolve to fight with them, Gaara and Ōnoki part ways with the youth to as he goes to where Temari uses the Wind Release: Cast Net technique to seemingly incapacitate the Raikage, offering his assistance as wind chakra users are effective against their opponent. After two missed Rasenshuriken, Naruto finally manages to hit the Raikage with the technique, but the Raikage recovers fast as the allied shinobi prepare multiple earth walls, supported by Dodai's Lava Release: Rubber Wall, to defend against the Raikage's strongest ninjutsu, Hell Stab. But seeing him break through all their defences, Dodai explains that the Third was very resilient, and was only injured when he fought the Eight-Tails. Despite attempting the Tailed Beast Rasengan, Naruto fails to form it fully and is forced out of the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Naruto tells Dodai that he needs to contact B and the Eight-Tails. Kabuto focuses all of the Third Raikage's attacks on Naruto but Dodai forms a rubber ball as a decoy to buy Naruto some time. Naruto then asks the Eight-Tails how he defeated the Third Raikage. When he learned that both fought each other to a stand still, and the Third Raikage had only been injured after he fell. Suspecting what had happened, he entered Sage Mode and created a Rasengan, he plans to use Frog Kata to sense the Raikage's attack faster. The Raikage attacks with a one-finger nukite, but Naruto dodges and hits the Raikage's arm with a Rasengan, knocking his attack into his own chest. The sealing team immediately seals the Raikage. Gaara vs. The Mizukage Elsewhere, Gaara faces the Second Mizukage alone and notices how his opponent's oil is nullifying his sand as he uses his Concealed Sand Picture Cat to find the Giant Clam. After locating it, Ōnoki uses Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique combined with Earth Release: Super Added-Weight Rock Technique to destroy it, revealing the Mizukage's real body. Ōnoki throws out his back, rendering him immobile as the Mizukage uses the Water Gun Technique to shoot what he learns was a sand clone as it envelopes him. The Second starts to wash away the sand with oil, but Gaara layers the sand into his Desert Layered Imperial Funeral before it explodes. As hail begins to fall, Ōnoki explains to Gaara that this is the Second's Steaming Danger Tyranny as his clone reconstitutes. The explosive clone wreaks havoc, with Gaara protecting his division before fighting the clone and managing to incapacitate it with a sand clone with his father's gold dust mixed into it. with the sand clone, along with the clone's heat, to fuse the gold to its body. The clone then finds the real Gaara, and tries to attack him, only to be stopped by Gaara's sand and stopped from exploding. Greatly impressed by this feat, the Second Mizukage beams at Gaara before being sealed. Earlier, at the Mountains' Graveyard, Sasuke recovers from his surgery yet is told by White Zetsu to keep the bandages on for the time being. However, as Naruto and Gaara fought the Third Raikage and Second Mizukage, Sasuke attacks White Zetsu with his Susanoo and sets him ablaze with Amaterasu. Saying that his eyes could see just fine in the dark that he should try them outside, Sasuke removes his bandages to see with his newly evolved Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Kabuto's Trump Card: The Real Madara Uchiha In the rubble of a smashed pillar, a damaged Mū stands up. He reveals that he split his body in two, and that only half of him was sealed. He tries to remove the tags from his other half, but the seal is too strong in his weakened state. Mū then, eventually due to his weakened state, performs a summoning of the reincarnated ninja who is Kabuto's ultimate weapon. The figure, whose power is so intense that the coffin's lid bursted open, is revealed to be Madara Uchiha. Chapters Episodes References Category:Arcs Anime::Naruto: Shippūden Arc number::10 Anime Arc number::13 id:Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat: Konfrontasi